The Ginosaji
Summary The Ginosaji is a parody slasher-villain and the antagonist of the popular Youtube video "The Horribly Slow Murderer with the Extremely Inefficient Weapon", created by'' Richard Gale'', who is also the narrator of his own videos featuring the eponymous slasher-villain. The Ginosaji, meaning Silver Spoon in Japanese, is an immortal, invulnerable, and relentless fiend; bent on beating his prey to death with a common spoon. Its target is Jack Cucchiaio, a man whom the Ginosaji torments endlessly. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-C normally, likely 9-C Name: The Ginosaji, "Spoonkiller" Origin: Spoonkiller Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Demon Powers and Abilities: Immortality (Types 1, 2, and 3. Continued attacking Jack as its organs were ripped apart by a shotgun, and regenerates from numerous lethal wounds. Given that it did not need to reattach/regrow its arm right away after Jack cut it off and spent some time without it, it is likely that it can survive extensive bloodloss without needing to heal right away), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), Weapon Mastery (Spoons. Disarmed Jack on three occasions using nothing but a spoon), Expert tracking skills (Could always find Jack no matter where he went), Regeneration (Low-Mid, regenerated from severe damage to its torso from a shotgun, and reattached/grew back a lost arm), Invisibility (Unable to be perceived by those other than who it is attacking, even digitally), Body Control (Able to control his arm after it was cut off), Can transform parts of its body into various bugs (Can be used to gross out opponents and cause them to suffer nausea and vomiting), Teleportation (Instantly appeared next to Jack on a bus), Possibly Probability Manipulation (Every single attempt Jack made to end his life failed due to random events, although it is unknown if this isn’t just incidental bad luck), Resistance to extreme temperatures, explosives, radiation, and pain Attack Potency: Below Average level normally (Took a dozen years to kill a single person), likely Street level '(Broke Jack´s hand by swinging his spoon at it and threw a spoon hard enough to knock Jack to the ground. It is likely that it limits itself in order to prolong the death of its target.) 'Speed: At least Regular Human, possibly Athletic Human travel speed (Consistently shown to run faster than Jack), with Superhuman reactions (Jumped as a car moved to hit it) Lifting Strength: Average Human Striking Strength: Below Average Class normally, likely Street Class Durability: Human level normally (Isn't particularly durable), at least Wall level with resistance to fire and explosives, likely much higher (Survived being shot by an RPG, which is this powerful, although it seems weak to piercing weapons). Immortality and Regeneration make it hard to kill. Stamina: Extraordinarily High (Followed and continuously hit Jack with a spoon for a period of several years without ever growing tired or taking a break. Was implied that this has been happening to his family for generations. Does not require food, sleep, water, or air. Can spend three months carving a pumpkin without ever needing to rest, though this is likely non canon. Can continue to attack after either having an arm cut off or having his organs ripped apart by a shotgun.) Range: Standard Melee Range, higher by throwing its spoons Standard Equipment: A large variety of spoons that it keeps in its vest, including a large wooden spoon that hurts much more. Intelligence: Above Average (Consistently changes its tactics in response to various attempts that Jack tried to stave it off) Standard Tactics: The Ginosaji just goes up to its opponent and endlessly hits them with a spoon until they die. Usually this takes years, though he can strike much harder if he wants to kill the target right away. He usually attacks with one spoon, though at times he can attack with two; one in each hand. When guns or blunt weapons are brought up against him, he will continue on attacking the same way. When bladed weapons are brought up against him, he is more likely to throw his spoons at them. If his metal spoons are disabled or he wants to cause more pain, he will bring out a wooden spoon, which hurts much more. He normally does not try to evade attacks due to his immortality, though he may try to avoid attacks which can harm his foe if they miss him (such as ducking to avoid Jack when he tried to grab the Ginosaji while wearing spiked gauntlets so Jack would instead stab himself with them). If someone else tries to attack the Ginosaji with spoons of their own, he will go into a rage and attack in fury to knock their spoons away, and may steal their spoons and use them against his foe. If his body is ripped open, he will send bugs out of it to gross out his opponent. If an arm is cut off, the Ginosaji will send his severed arm to attack his foe while holding a spoon while he continues to attack them himself with another spoon. However, he will never use other weapons or attack by punching or kicking. The most he might do is spit blood at his opponent after being severely injured. Weaknesses: Only attacks with a spoon, and not particularly hard, seems weak to piercing weapons. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Single Spoon Strike- The Ginosaji repeatedly hits its target with a spoon, over and over without stopping. * Double Spoon Strike- The Ginosaji attacks with two spoons simultaneously, one in each hand. * Wooden Spoon Strike- The Ginosaji attacks with a large wooden spoon that hurts much more than the metal ones. * Spoon Throw- The Ginosaji throws a spoon at its foe. It is very accurate with its throws, managing to make Jack fumble with a motor saw and cut himself on one occasion, and knock him to the ground on another. Others Notable Victories: Salad Fingers (Salad Fingers) Salad Fingers' Profile (Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Bug-Eaten (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Bug-Eaten's Profile (Speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Suction Cup Man (Suction Cup Man) Suction Cup Man's Profile (Speed was equalized and both were 9-C) Category:Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Demons Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Teleportation Users Category:Comedy Characters Category:Horror Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Invisibility Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Probability Users Category:Spoonkiller Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Stone Walls Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Sadists